


Killer Joke

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Parody, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since you have seen the 2017 movie "It" you have fallen deeply in love with Pennywise.Now you finally get your chance to meet the very clown of your dreams.





	Killer Joke

It was an average day for you, a young female college student who has seen the remake of the movie It. Just seeing Pennywise on screen made you shiver with anticipation, your eyes completely transfixed by the clown you found to be oh so sexy.

It has already been almost 2 months since you have seen the movie, and you have become completely engrossed in all the content your fellow fangirls have created, even making a few pieces of your own.

Your favorites include the headcanons of Pennywise and Babadook being in a homosexual relationship, let them be the perfect gay icons that everyone needs and should respect. You have fought epic battles against the Antis and Haters who tell you that your precious Pennywise is the worst thing to be used to represent the LGBT community.

After deleting the latest hate message from your inbox, you begin to scour through Ao3 and various blog posts on Tumblr in hopes of finding any good art and fics about your latest obsession just to fap to.

Thinking you have found something good, you let out a screech of frustration at how it was just another parody fic where the reader gets killed by Pennywise. You are just so frustrated with all of these Antis that you prepare your fingers to furiously type at the keys until something bright red catches your eye.

Looking up, you can see a bright red balloon has floated right into your bedroom.

Could it be?

Not caring for the piece of technology, you shoot straight up and head right to where the balloon came from. Who needs fanfiction when you can get that sweet sweet clown dick for real and in person?

Seeing the very clown of your dreams at the end of your hallway, you gasp and give a bright smile. “Pennywise!” You shout, moving closer before literally jumping in his arms. His bright yellow eyes stared at you, burning with what could only be assumed as burning and passionate love.

Closing your own eyes, you lean in to give him a kiss on those lips…

As It held the woman in its arms, grinning at the fact that it ate her head, It simply started to laugh.

“These meals are way too easy nowadays.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little parody I made


End file.
